Une nouvelle Bella
by Sattyra
Summary: Je  m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 22 ans… et je suis un monstre !
1. Intro

**Fiction Twilight**

**Introduction**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 22 ans… et je suis un monstre !

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai 22 ans, et je suis destinée à vivre éternellement. Mon cadeau ? Jacob Black offert sur un plat en argent. Voilà près de quatre ans qu'Edward m'a transformée en vampire et j'ai beaucoup changé depuis. Il y a deux ans, je me suis rendue compte qu'être un vampire était une réelle bénédiction. Je suis immortelle, presque aucun être ne peut me nuire et j'ai une force spectaculaire, malgré le temps passé. J'ai donc appris que depuis toujours, je suis faite pour être vampire. Edward n'a pas su me corrompre, j'ai tout découvert. La vie qu'il me proposait était monotone, sans intérêt… Celle qui m'intéresse est bien plus excitante !

Edward et Jasper sont morts, Alice et ma fille sont en fuite et le reste de mon ancienne famille croupit dans des cercueils qu'ils ne pourront jamais quitter. Toute la ville de Forks est détruite, les humains survivants se terrent pour échapper à mes sous-fifres, et les loups-garous cherchent par tous les moyens à m'atteindre. Mais le mieux, c'est que les Volturi sont en route pour m'éliminer.

Une surprise les attend…


	2. Chapitre 1  Souvenir

**Fiction Twilight**

**Chapitre 1**

**Souvenir**

Lorsque j'étais petite, je m'imaginais toujours être l'héroïne d'un conte, où le prince charmant venait me chercher et m'emmenait vivre une vie de paix. Cela m'est arrivé:

Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un vampire et, chose que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer, mes sentiments étaient réciproques : Edward était fou de moi. De plus, j'avais plein d'amis, et une nouvelle famille prête à mourir pour moi, comme pour n'importe quel membre des Cullen. Edward m'avait enfin transformée en vampire, et je n'étais plus obligée d'être protégée à tout moment. J'avais mis au monde une fille magnifique, qui était l'heureuse élue de mon meilleur ami, un loup-garou qui ne me voulait que du bien. J'étais heureuse, je vivais le paradis, tout était merveilleux… jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je comprenne quelle était ma vraie chance!

Quelle ironie ! J'avais toujours cru que cet amour insolite était la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée. Et bien, je me suis réveillée ! L'amour c'est bien, on se sent léger, heureux… Laissez-moi vous apprendre une chose :

La haine, c'est mieux !

Quoi de plus horrible que de mordre dans la chaire humaine et de vider sa victime de son sang ? Quoi de plus effrayant que de transformée une ville en terrain de guerre, où la vie est rare et les fantômes nombreux ? Quoi de plus abominable que de tuer ses semblables et exterminer la race ennemie ?

Rien. Et c'est ça que j'aime !

- Maître, nous avons réussi à capturer la cible.

Je frissonnai de plaisir. Maître… Ce mot sonnait merveilleusement bien.

- Amenez-le moi ! ordonnai-je.

- Bien, Maître.

Mon sous-fifre tourna les talons et disparut à la seconde. La vitesse à laquelle il était partit m'amusa. Tout le monde avait peur de moi. Normal, j'étais devenu plus diabolique que les Volturi eux-mêmes. Et, raison de plus de me craindre, j'étais invincible ! Cette idée me réjouit. Personne ne pouvait me vaincre, rien ne pouvait me nuire. Pas même ces satanés loups-garous. Mon sourire s'élargit en repensant que j'avais atteint mon but. Enfin, Jacob Black était à moi !

Juste à cette pensée, ce dernier apparut devant moi, traîné sur le sol par mes deux bras droits : Zackir et Lasmania. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le prisonnier tout en le détaillant. Il était couvert de blessures, saignant comme un cochon que l'on égorge. Ses jambes ne le portaient apparemment plus. Sa faiblesse l'empêchait de se transformer. Il était pitoyable ! Ce n'était déjà plus qu'un cadavre vivant.

Lorsque mes vampires cessèrent de le traîner, il leva les yeux et m'envoya des éclairs noirs. Qu'y a-t-il Jacob ? Tu m'en veux de prendre en main mon destin ? Il essayait de me montrer une colère inexistante, car entre ces éclairs invisibles, je lisais une tristesse infinie. Quel plaisir de vois mon ennemi souffrir à cause de moi !

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ? murmura le vaurien. Tu étais si gentille, si belle, si…bizarre. On t'aimait tous ! Qu'est-ce qui te manquait ?

Le seul fait de prononcer ces mots l'épuisa. Je me délectais de chaque seconde.

- Arrête de gémir, me plaignis-je, on se croirait dans un mauvais film. Il me manquait juste l'adrénaline ! Comment pouvais-je vivre sans aventures, sans frissons de plaisir ou sans combats ? Je n'étais pas gentille, je m'ennuyais, nuance !

- Et tuer Edward, ça t'as amusée ? hurla-t-il.

- En effet, souris-je durement.

Il soupira, comme lassé par notre discussion, qui fut pourtant courte. Je poussai un rire cristallin, plain de cruauté. Comme je les aimais.

- Enfermez-le avec Sam, ordonnai-je en retournant m'asseoir. Maintenant qu'ils sont là tous les deux, le génocide peut commencer.

- Quoi ? réagit alors mon prisonnier. Quel génocide ? Bella, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

- Allons Jacob, ne me dis pas que tu ne te doutais de rien… ris-je. Les loups-garous sont une abomination ! Il faut les détruire jusqu'au dernier, voilà tout !

- Bella, tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

- Emmenez-le.

Ils obtempérèrent en silence, docile comme les moutons qu'ils étaient.

- Bella, réfléchis ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Je retournai à mes pensées. Il croyait vraiment que j'avais un sens moral ? Il espérait beaucoup ! A quoi ça servait ? Juste à la souffrance. Un souvenir refit alors surface…

**_Flash back_**

- Je t'aime, murmura Edward.

- Moi, non !

- Bella, tu te trompes de chemin.

- Au contraire, je prends en main mon destin. Tu ne dicteras plus mes actes, et ma fille non plus !

- Tu es en train de perdre la tête, me prévint-il.

- Non, tu as tort. Je retrouve toute ma raison.

- Bella, je…

Je ne pouvais en entendre plus, ma main partit sans que je m'en rende compte. Il atterrit cinq mètres plus loin je ne l'avais pas frappé fort. Toutefois, le choc que je lus sur son visage me frappa en pleine figure. Qu'avais-jà fait ? Que m'arrivait-il ? Je me mis à regretter mon geste, à me maudire, me haïr… puis je repris mes esprits. Mon visage se recomposa et je redevins de marbre. Edward arriva devant moi en une seconde et m'agrippa les bras aussi fort qu'il le put. J'avais l'impression qu'il me caressait.

- Bella, reprends-toi ! dit-il entre ses dents. Tu n'es pas comme les Volturi ! Je t'aime, notre fille t'aime, nous t'aimons tous. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver ?

- Tu me fais pitié, lui crachai-je.

Puis je le poussai. J'avais à peine levé le bras qu'il était déjà à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Cette fois, j'étais consciente de ce que je faisais. Il me répugnait ? Leur amour ne m'apportait rien. Ce que je voulais, c'était m'amuser ! Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il me proposait. Tant pis, j'irai voir ailleurs.

Sans plus me préoccuper de lui, je tournai les talons et partis. Je n'avais plus rien à faire avec lui !

_**Fin du flash back**_

Un frisson me parcourut. Le jour où j'ai repoussé Edward fait parti de mes plus beaux ! Un sourire froid apparut sur mon visage. Ma vie allait devenir plus intéressante encore, lorsque les Volturi seront devant moi…


	3. Intruse agréable Chapitre 2

**Fiction Twilight**

**Chapitre 2**

**Intruse agréable**

Maître, les Volturi sont en marche, ça y est.

Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt quand même ! Quand arriveront-ils ?

Au plus tard dans une semaine, répondit Zackir.

Bien.

Je lui fis signe de s'en aller. En me lançant un regard plein de désir, il recula et sortit de la pièce, me laissant enfin seule. Cela faisait près de trois jours qu'il m'offrait clairement une relation sexuelle. Je l'avais jusque là ignoré : il était trop inférieur ! Mais en y repensant, il était plutôt beau, c'était un bon parti à prendre. Je décidai donc de le faire attendre encore un peu, histoire de le faire mariner, puis j'accepterai et l'attirerai dans mon lit. Il était si facile de lui plaire ! Il me faisait presque pitié. Mais ce n'était qu'un subordonné. Aussi repris-je des pensées sérieuses et me penchai sur le plan des environs.

Les Volturi allaient arriver par la forêt, comme la dernière fois. Dès qu'ils y pénètreront, mes nouveaux sous-fifres, Azalée et sa bande de naïfs, harcèleront les combattants adverses. Ils allaient évidemment être tués, mais peu m'importait, ils ne serviront qu'à les distraire, puisque pendant ce temps, nous les entourerons et ils ne pourront plus nous échapper. Dans l'hypothèse qu'Aro ne se soit pas déplacé en personne, après la bataille, j'irai moi-même le trouver en Italie. Mais la probabilité est faible. J'imaginais déjà la scène : lorsque le dernier de mes malheureux serviteurs sera mort, je lancerai un rire clair et machiavélique, ils se retourneront dans un ensemble parfait et comprendrons, en fronçant les sourcils, qu'ils n'iront pas plus loin, en tout cas, pas vivant! Mouhahahahaha!

Bref, il ne faut pas que je m'emporte. Ils seront certainement nombreux, il me faudra donc sûrement plus de combattant qu'actuellement. Où pourrais-je en trouver? J'ai, au minimum, trois jours pour chercher de nouveaux esclaves. Mon seul problème, c'est que je n'ai encore aucune idée de l'endroit où les dénicher. Les survivants de Forks sont sous terre et ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Peut-être que si je torturais Jasper... un plaisir intense s'installa en moi à cette pensée. J'avais vraiment l'esprit tordu! Et j'adorais ça!

Soudain, je ressentis l'envie, presque irréel, de revoir Renesmée. De la serrer dans mes bras. Fort... très fort... TROP fort! Pourquoi pensais-je à elle tout à coup? Depuis quand ressentais-je de l'amour? Quelle horreur! Je grognai. Après tant d'efforts pour arriver à ce moment de gloire, je n'allais certainement pas me laisser aller pour une petite fille inutile et que je détestais pour, justement, m'avoir attendrie. Alors que je me disais qu'il valait mieux retrouver les deux fuyardes, Zackir apparut et s'agenouilla devant moi.

Oui, lançai-je dédaigneusement.

Serait-ce un frisson que j'aperçus?

Lasmania a repéré un vampire qui rôdait autour du château.

Oui, parce que je m'étais fait construire un château, après avoir tué mon ex tendre aimé. Quoi de mieux, pour régner sur mon royaume, que le signe le plus flatteur de la royauté?

Qu'attendez-vous pour le capturer, au lieu de me déranger inutilement!

Finalement, coucher avec un incapable pareil serait certainement criminel.

C'est ce que nous avons tenté de faire, maître. Mais... il a des pouvoirs phénoménals!

Phénoménaux! Parle correctement en ma présence!

Oui, maître. Ces pouvoirs sont immenses! Il courait bien plus vite que nous, il lançait des boules de feu et même les attaques mentales de Lasmania ont été inutiles face à lui.

Zackir arrêta sa description et attendit ma réaction. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler d'un vampire qui aurait plusieurs pouvoirs. Cherchait-il à entrer en contact avec moi? Je suppose qu'avec autant de capacités, si mes sbires avaient réussit à le repérer, c'est qu'il en avait l'intention. Bien sûr, cela avait dû leur échapper.

Bien. Allez dans la forêt et placez des pièges de la plus grande discrétion possible, ordonnai-je en insistant sur la discrétion. Vous me rapporterez leurs états dans trois heures.

Oui, maître.

Sans attendre plus d'ordres, Zackir sortit de la pièce en reculant, servant, dans le même temps, de serpillère ! Ma pitié disparut alors à son égard, remplacer par le mépris. Autant coucher avec Lasmania, qui était bien plus belle et attirante et, surtout, plus intelligente!

C'est alors que j'entendis des bruits de lutte. Je levai un sourcil et tournai la tête vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Zackir atterrit lourdement sur le carrelage froid dans un craquement sinistre et glissa, inerte, jusque sous mon trône. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur mon visage. J'espérais sincèrement que la chute l'ai détruit. J'entendis aussi Manouch hurler de sa voix suraiguë. Cette jeune vampire m'impressionnerait toujours. Devant un danger, elle restait immobile et, sans qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, elle produisait une nuance sonore que l'on pouvait comparer à des ultra-sons. Je ne l'entendis toutefois plus au bout de quelques secondes. Son adversaire était apparemment trop fort pour elle. Un craquement sec retentit jusqu'à moi. Je vis alors apparaître la tête de mon esclave, rouler dans cette grande salle. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Des pas s'approchèrent. Je ne bronchai pas.

Une femme apparut à la porte.

Toc toc, chanta-t-elle.

Aucun de mes muscles ne bougea. L'intruse sourit en me voyant. Elle se baissa pour esquisser une révérence, certes courte, mais respectueuse néanmoins. Puis, elle s'avança vers moi d'un pas décidé. Arrivée à quelques mètres de mon siège, sous laquelle gisait toujours la dépouille de mon Zackir, elle s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. Le silence s'installa. Je le laissai nous entourer, faisant de ce moment une sorte de cérémonie, comme dans les films dramatiques.

On m'a dit grand bien de toi, aujourd'hui, déclarai-je alors.

Aucune réponse.

J'aime à savoir qui se tient devant moi!

On me nomme Fatima, Maître.

Un nouveau jouet? Cette femme m'appelait déjà « maître ». je décidai sur le champ que je l'appréciais.

Fatima... Tes pouvoirs sont multiples et apparemment excellents, fis-je remarquer. Il est vrai que si tu as réussit à entrer ici, c'est que tu dois être très puissante.

Bien moins que vous, cela va de soi, rétorqua-t-elle de suite.

J'apprécie les serviteurs fidèles, non les lèches-bottes. Les flatteries ne m'intéressent en rien!

Je peux vous assurer que mes paroles sont sincères.

Que veux-tu?

Ce que vous désirez, je le veux plus encore. Ce que vous décidez, je l'exécute avec brillo! Exigez, et bous obtiendrez!

Intéressant. Elle me plaisait de plus en plus.

Bien... Mais vois-tu, je suis en manque d'esclaves. Donc, si tu prend l'habitude de les exterminer, je devrai moi-même te supprimer. Cela me gênerait, susurrai-je.

C'est pour ce manque d'effectif que je suis venue à vous, m'apprit-elle alors.

A ces mots, je me calai sur mon trône en soupirant de délectation et appuya ma tête sur ma main. Si elle disait vrai, cette vampire aux pouvoirs extraordinaires venait de régler mon problème.

- Je t'écoute...


End file.
